1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming an image, for example, executing the print out and plot out of an image, and an apparatus for embodying the same, and particularly to a data processing method of developing images by bit imaging and an apparatus for embodying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional image forming apparatus of one line print data transfer type, receiving from the host unit an image processing command, such as page description language (PDL: image forming software by addressing) command and plot command, develops and forms an image according to command with necessary minimum information. With such an conventional image forming apparatus, however, it is entirely impossible for the host unit to forecast how much it takes to obtain printing output after sending the command. Thus, there was a drawback that operation efficiency of the operator is poor.